Change
by shortiegotpwndXD
Summary: Edward and Bella. Bella's first experience as a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I don't own any of the characters in the story...well, if I did, it wouldn't be a fanfic would it?

This story is Edward x Bella, and by the way, I'm all for team Edward. Go Edward! I seriously can't wait for Breaking Dawn, but in the mean time, I can dream up a little something something, right?

Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. I'm a lazy person, I don't edit my work. So anyways, this is actually my very first fanfic...sort of...enjoy: )

---

x. Update x.

---

Okay, so I decided to update this story because, if it doesn't get updated for some time, then it goes all the way to the back of the pages. I don't know about you, but I get pretty lazy after the first fifteen or so pages.

So anyways, I was reading some of the other stories where Bella gets changed, and no offense but they totally don't do me any justice. So I wrote my own one, actually I wrote this a while a go and it is just a oneshot so I won't be updating it.

But if you want you can read my other twilight fanfic which I will be update (once in a long while)...anyways.

Happy New Year, R&R :)

---

Edward gave me one last look. His eyes were filled with pain and remorse. It made tears fall to see him in so much pain. Three days, I kept telling myself, then it'll all be over. Three measly days, and I'll be with Edward forever.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Edward whispered in my ear.

He did it so quickly, I was three seconds late to respond. When I felt it, it was pain beyond my imagination. I never knew that a person could hurt so much. The fire it was burning me, starting from my throat, where Edward had bit me. It spread so quickly, up into my head, down my spine, through my heart, lungs, stomach. I screamed bloody murder.

I was in too much pain to think, my thoughts were filled with pain. I was numb with it, like tens of thousands of pins and needles had pierced my body. The screaming didn't stop, the pain didn't stop.

"Bella." I must have died and gone to heaven. It was the voice of an angel. A wave of pain overwhelmed me. I started to scream again. No. I must have gone to hell.

I told myself it would stop. It never did stop. Never. It was like all the pain I would ever miss, was coming together and getting me in the three days. It must have been three days already. Maybe three weeks, or months. Maybe even three years?

I wanted to die. I would rather have died. Then I heard his voice again.

"Bella, it's all right. I'm here."

It was definitely an angel. He sounded hurt. I wanted to see the angel, to tell him it was all right. That he didn't have to be sad. I wanted to touch him. I tried to touch him, but I couldn't move. The pins and needles had paralyzed me. I struggle to see this angel, but I couldn't. My eyes had been sewn shut.

Then the pain receded. There was no more pain in my fingertips. There was nothing, no feel, nothing. Slowly, the fire was put out, the needles disappeared. My arms were no longer in pain. Slowly, very slowly it was gone. All gone.

I could hear his voice clearly now, a beautiful sound. My heart leaped as the voice said my name.

"Bella, I'm here," the name rolled off his tongue.

I tried to answer, but I'd lost my voice. I tried to move, but couldn't. Then slowly, the feel for my new body came. I was still getting used to it. I moved the fingers of my right hand. Then slowly lifted it, feeling for him. He was there, I knew it.

I felt a wave of relief as a pair of hands found mine. He took my hand and rested it on his cheek.

"It's over Bella, the pain is gone," He reassured me.

I found it in myself to open my eyes. There, sitting beside my bed, was Edward in all his glory. He was more perfect than I'd imagined. His amber eyes showed a tone of relief. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

I stared down my hands. They were translucently pale, there was no more blood, I was cold. I put a hand over my chest, where my heart was. It was no longer beating, it was there, laying dormant, like a prop. I had no more warmth, I had mo heartbeat. I was as good as dead, but my mind and my soul, were both still with me.

"Edward," I whispered.

I gasped, hands at my throat, the moment I spoke out. Instead of the voice I was used to, a wretched sugary sweet voice came out of my throat. My eyes were wide as I finally managed to get up. Looking around, my vision was magnificent, like a blind person, seeing for the first time. It was like the last nineteen years had all been hopelessly meaningless.

My hearing, I could hear everything. The music playing inside Alice's room from her stereo. I could hear the mice, scurrying around inside our walls. I could hear everything, sense every movement.

I was taken aback at first when a delicious smell hit my nose. It was the first smell, him. His smell was indescribable, it was so sweet, so enchanting. Then the other smells hit me as well. I could smell everyone, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle they all smelled so wonderful. I could smell the grass outside, the nearby woods, and I could smell blood.

It was far away, but the smell overwhelmed me. It took over all my senses, and I could feel a rumble inside my chest. Every part of my body longed for it, more than anything else in the world. Every part of my body was going to direct me to that smell. It was wonderful, I finally knew what Edward was talking about.

There was no point in not going. I could kill the person so easily. Whoever it was, it would only take me a second to find them. I could drink their blood and nobody would even notice. They would notice, but who cared? I was willing to bet that the blood tasted even better than it smelled.

I ran for it. Breaking out of Edward's grip before he had the time to react. I wanted the blood, I needed it.

"Bella!" Edward called after me.

It was too late. He couldn't stop me. My newborn strength was too much for him. I charged out of the room and bolted, faster than sound, down the hallway. I could sense the others, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, all trying to stop me. I knocked down a door, where the smell was strongest and stopped.

The room was basking with sunlight, let in by the large window. I glanced toward another door. It was behind that door that the smell was strongest. It smelled like flowers, the smell was making my throat dry, my mouth water. Another growl rumbled inside me, urging me to open the door. I tore the door open again and froze in shock.

It was a closet. Filled with clothes. Human clothes . . . my clothes. My knees buckled and I fell into a heap onto the ground. I felt like crying, but couldn't. Edward charged into the room after me, the others stopping at the doorway.

He saw me, sitting there, in a pitiful heap. Edward sighed, kneeling down to the ground, he wrapped me in his arms. He kissed my forehead to comfort me.

"Oh Bella," he whispered.

I sat there, helplessly in his arms. I would have cried, but the tears couldn't form, so I sat there.

"Edward," I said again. "I'm a monster."

Of course I was a monster. The smell I had smelt, the blood that I'd longed to taste, it was that of my own. I was a monster, a disgusting pitiful monster. I couldn't fight it. I had wanted to kill myself. Wrapped in my own thoughts, I forgot my surroundings, everything was a blur. I didn't want anyone to see me. I was too ashamed to even show my face.

I buried my head in Edward's chest, and realized that he was there, murmuring comforting words in my ear.

"No Bella," he said. "You're not a monster. You'll never be a monster."

We sat there for what seemed like hours. I thanked the lord for Edward. If he hadn't came into my life, I would have never. . .

He'd taken from me, my heartbeat, my blush, my tears. But in return, he'd given me his love.

Thank God I had Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I'm thinking about writing another version of this fanfic...except this time, it'd be from Edward's point of view. So what do you think? Should I try it? Are you up for it?

Leave me one to tell me, okay? :)


End file.
